Additive manufacturing is a method of creating parts that uses directed energy to melt or sinter powder that is deposited on a platform and exposed uniformly to a vacuum or a cover gas. A first layer of powder is uniformly deposited on the build platform, and then the directed energy melts the powder to create a first layer of the part. Then another layer of powder is uniformly deposited onto the first layer, and the directed energy fuses this layer to the first layer. This process is repeated until a three-dimensional part is complete.
Completed parts must typically be manually lifted from an additive manufacturing build chamber. Specifically, an operator must lift the part and the build plate from the build chamber and place the part onto another transport device or carry it to a next desired location. Lifting of large parts, some of which may weigh in excess of 300 pounds, may generally increase risk of injury and increase the odds of a part being dropped or otherwise damaged during manual transport.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus or method for removing large additive manufactured parts from the build chamber without risking injury or part damage.